


ART: Spencer profiles Sam and Dean

by kjanddean



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Digital Painting, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BAU (more specifically Spencer Reid) analyzing Sam and Dean as the suspected serialkillers they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Spencer profiles Sam and Dean

I imagine Spencer looking at the one-way mirror and think:  
  
 _"Wow... we just left them alone for ten minutes in the interrogation room, and they are making out! I wish Derek meant "you are like a brother to me" like this!_ "

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/64447/64447_original.jpg)

[click here for bigger version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/64447/64447_original.jpg)

also on LJ [here](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/25767.html)


End file.
